Dragons and Pale Eyes
by Ace.Stone
Summary: Summary: Neji, a king, is being pressured to have kids. However, he rejects the thought of having a Queen. So what does he do? He goes to the local whore house and gets him a prostitute. Tenten is the last of her clan, and wants revenge. Will she choose hatred over love? Or will the dragon inside of her learn peacefulness?
1. Prologue

Title: Dragons and Pale Eyes

Chapter Title: The Dance For Power

Summary: Neji, a king, is being pressured to have kids. However, he rejects the thought of having a Queen. So what does he do? He goes to the local whore house and gets him a prostitute. Tenten is the last of her clan and wants revenge. Will she choose hatred over love? Or will the dragon inside of her learn peacefulness?

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Shikimaru/Temari, and many more!

* * *

Two figures sat comfortably on the floor with a low table between them in a dimly lit room. One of the figures held a cup of sake, and was leaning on the table. Allowing the other to get a nice view of her large bosom. Sadly for her, the male was hard to seduce. It wasn't that he didn't have... _Needs_. It was merely that she wasn't his type. She wore to much make up and was to...Big. Both her bosom and her personality was big, and that wasn't the figure was looking for.

The first figure, the female, was Tsunade Senju. She was the owner of a prostitution house, although she was never a prostitute herself. Tsunade had to much pride to ever be such a thing, although she had no problem selling girls who didn't have the same pride as she did. Of course, Tsunade knew that some girls had to get over their pride to survive. Most of her girls were run aways or kicked out of their houses, meaning that they had to come to her. After all she offered them to live rent free, eat for free, and all she asked in return was...Well, their bodies.

The second figure was Neji Hyuga. He was the king of the land that this establishment resided on. Neji didn't have a wife, but the council was pressuring him to have a son. At first he had tried to ignore them, but the council made that hard to do. They already thought little of him since he comes from the Side Branch despite having brought the kingdom from the brink of poverty. All the council could see was the 'X' the was on his forehead under his headband. Neji was never one for emotions. He had partners, and that was it. And he knew the council wanted a boy. So to appease them, he'd take on a prostitute. He knew this would shock them, and they'd be enraged. But he was just following _their_ orders, after all. Neji smirked at that thought.

"You haven't even touched your glass of Sake Hyuga-Sama. Does the bottle not please you?" Neji let out a sigh at Tsunade's words. He knew what she was doing. Tsunade was a power hungry woman. She craved more and more power. And what better way to get power than try to get the king drunk and get pregnant by him?

"I'm afraid I'm merely here for business, Tsunade," Neji wasn't one for beating around the bush, especially when he wanted to just get in and out. "My carriage is waiting outside still, and I have important meetings to conduct."

His words didn't please Tsunade, and it took everything in her power not to strangle him. But doing so would lead to her death, even with her brute strength and her medical expertise. She knew that's the only reason was Neji let her establishment stay in his lands. So he could have some control over her should the need for her abilities arise. And she hated the fact that it worked.

Instead, she merely sighed in disappointment and placed her chin in her hands. "I figured as such. Shizune!" Tsunade's dark haired assistant came in before bowing to her betters, making sure that her forehead touched the ground. "Go fetch Neji's 'package'. I think he'll be thoroughly impressed." Tsunade said with a grin.

Shizune nodded before skittering away, and Neji rose an eyebrow. He had figured that Tsunade's assistant would be someone just as loud as her. Not someone so...Mouse-like. Granted, Tsunade's ego might get hurt if she had to deal with someone as loud and obnoxious as her every day.

"The girl I bring you will bring the perfect hair, Hyuga-Sama," Tsunade said, and the certainty in her voice caused Neji to raise an eyebrow. "She's from the Wind kingdom. She had tried to make it as a kunoichi there, but ended up fleeing." It was no secret that the Wind kingdom had a great shinobi force...But they didn't have very many kunoichi. This was because the males would rape the females, and no one would interfere. In the King's eyes, the kunoichi were doing their duty. To Neji, it was a vile and desperate act. If one has to resort to such lengths to sexually satisfy themselves, one most likely doesn't deserve it. In his kingdom, The Fire Kingdom, such an act would be punishable by death. Consent has to be from _both_ parties, not just one or the other.

Neji turned to the door as it slid open...And he was surprised at the woman who came walking in. A pink floral kimono fitted the woman's body perfectly, showing off a nice toned body. A slit in the legs allowed a tanned leg to peak out as she walked forward and bowed to them. As the girl lifted her face though, Neji knew he would have to be careful around her. She held a small smile and a calm expression on her face, and she knew just why Tsunade thought she would be perfect for him.

Neji has learned over time that some women wear their hearts on their sleeves. The go about showing every emotion they feel. And he has also learned that some woman hide their hearts to the point that they seem as if they don't have one. This woman was the latter. It didn't take Neji's Byakugan to see that the smile was an act, but she did it so flawlessly. If Neji wasn't so well versed in politics, he might have fallen for it.

"Tenten here is one of my favorite prostitutes." Tsunade said with a grin as she stood up. "Especially among those with more power than the common man. Her lineage is also interesting, since she's the last of the people from the Dragon kingdom."

Now _that_ cause Neji's eyes to widen. The Dragon kingdom had been a force to be reckoned with back in old times. It is said that they had pet dragons, and forged their weapons out of said dragons' scales. They used to live high up in the mountains and were the strongest kingdom...Until all of the other kingdoms banned together and took them out. They found the thought of one kingdom having so much power unnerving. So they destroyed the kingdom. They burned every house down, and killed any person who stood in their way...

But apparently, someone escaped. Otherwise he wouldn't be looking into the doe brown eyes of one of the women from the country. The kingdom was wiped out about two generations before Neji, so he figured that her family probably hid in the Wind kingdom. Neji stood and made his way towards her, circling her much like a shark does before going in for the kill. As he did this the smile on her face dropped, but she didn't show any emotions except calmness. Her hair was put into two buns at the top of her hair, something that was odd since most girls liked to show off their locks.

 _Except kunoichi,_ Neji reminded himself.

"What's your name?" Neji finally asked. He wasn't just going to buy her to have his kid without even speaking to her.

"Tenten Doragon." Her voice was as smooth as the silk that she wore, which merely made Neji look at her more critically.

 _Heavenly Dragon, huh?_ Neji chuckled and shook his head. _She doesn't seem so heavenly in this whore house._ He thought to himself.

"I'll take her." Neji said as he turned his attention towards Tsunade. "What's your price?"

"Merely send a few of your friends my way, and I'll be happy." Tsunade said with a smirk. "I will have a carriage arranged for her. She will make her way towards your home in a hour or so, and will be there no later than nightfall." Tsunade said with a grin.

All the while, the dragon was standing there with her head held low. The first emotion showing in her eyes. Hatred.


	2. The Dragon and The Camel

Title: Dragons and Pale Eyes

Chapter Title: The Dragon and the Camel

Summary: Neji, a king, is being pressured to have kids. However, he rejects the thought of having a Queen. So what does he do? He goes to the local whore house and gets him a prostitute. Tenten is the last of her clan and wants revenge. Will she choose hatred over love? Or will the dragon inside of her learn peacefulness?

Summary: Neji, a king, is being pressured to have kids. However, he rejects the thought of having a Queen. So what does he do? He goes to the local whore house and gets him a prostitute. Tenten is the last of her clan and wants revenge. Will she choose hatred over love? Or will the dragon inside of her learn peacefulness?

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, and many more!

Authors Note: Hello, everyone! So it has been brought to my attention that I used the wrong language when I was trying to be clever and think of the last name for Tenten. So with that in mind, Tenten's name is Tenten Shinryū. Sorry for the mix-up!

* * *

As Tenten was loaded carefully in the carriage, she felt numb. It wasn't that she liked living at the whore house, but that was the place she's been at for the past two years of her life. That was the place where she went from girl to woman, and from where she plotted her revenge against every kingdom that played a role in killing off hers. But now, she was being shipped off to the King of the Fire Kingdom as if she was nothing more than an object. But in Tsunade's eyes, Tenten knew she was seen as nothing more than a pawn. A pawn for Tsunade to position into hopes of getting more power. The only person who Tsunade didn't see as a pawn was her adopted daughter, Sakura. Despite the fact that she abandoned the kingdom for the Uchiha.

Tenten sighed as she scooted over the inside of the small but lavish carriage, allowing them to place the chest that held her clothes. Underneath all the garnets of silk and lavish cloth were her old kunoichi uniform, as well as her scrolls. Even know she had two kunai strapped on both of her legs. A woman never knows when she might need them after all. Tenten learned that the hard way when she tried to be a kunoichi in the Wind Kingdom.

She closed her eyes as the horses started trotting off towards the Fire Kingdom, and she tried to force herself to relax. Tsunade had always praised her for her ability to keep calm, yet right now all that was going through her head was anger and plots of vengeance. Killing the king of the Fire Kingdom would be quite the feat...Plus, once other kingdoms heard the news they would flock towards the Kingdom in hopes of capturing its lands before it got a new leader. The alliance that the Kingdom's had before destroying her kingdom fell apart soon after they finished their mission, and now they were all just waiting for the straw that breaks the camel's back...

Little did they know, a Dragon was going to devour the camel.

 **XXX**

Naruto sighed as he looked at his wife, Hinata. He could tell that his wife was worried about seeing her cousin after so long, especially after she eloped with him. Something that Naruto still felt guilty about. Of course, that didn't mean he would change a single thing. He could still remember how beautiful she looked as she walked into the church in the wedding gown she bought, petal patterns adorning it.

The ceremony itself was haste and rushed since they knew that the guards were on their way and that they would have to find a way to escape to the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom. At the time, Hinata had been destined to be the Queen of the Kingdom and Neji was going to be her advisor. But if she were to be Queen, she would have been wedded off to some man that she didn't care about. Naruto's best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. The only difference between them was that Naruto was an orphan who was barely paying rent as a shinobi while Sasuke came from one of the most prestigious families in the Fire Kingdom's history. Even after the massacre, people expected great things from Sasuke.

What no one expected, however, was to Sasuke to run away. Naruto didn't know why he ran, but he knew that he would find his best friend someday. And he would drag him back to the Fire Country, even if it was just the outskirts, and they will live a happy life together. No matter what it takes.

"Naruto-chan? Is everything okay?" Hinata asked as she stepped into the cottage from the back door with a small basket of fruit in her hands. Naruto smiled at her as he nodded his head. His wife's hair had grown, he noticed, almost all the way to her knees since their wedding about a year ago. She has also grown up quite a bit and has come out of her shell. Although she wasn't loud, Naruto doubted she ever would be, she was a bit more outgoing. And the thought that _he_ was the reason for it warmed Naruto's heart.

"Of course, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a grin as he quickly picked his wife up in a huge hug, adoring the squeal of surprise she gave and the slight blush on her pale skin. "I was just thinking about what mission Neji could have for us." Naruto had been a shinobi before him and Hinata had been forced to elope, and Hinata had been in his same grade. Being in the royal family requires you to at least have some battlefield experience after all.

A few days ago they had gotten a visit from one of Neji's messengers. He said that he would be open to debating to the council about letting Naruto and Hinata live in his palace if the two could complete a mission for him, and he was coming here to talk about it. Apparently he didn't even trust his messenger enough with the information. Naruto had a feeling this would be something big, but he would be willing to do anything to get his wife back in the palace. She wouldn't be Queen...But she would be in a lavish setting that she deserved.

Hinata brought him back out of his thoughts by pecking his lips, and Naruto grinned as he set her back on her feet. She moved gracefully towards the gas stove in the kitchen and turned it on so she could set a kettle of water on it. Naruto knew his love was excited to see her cousin again, and Naruto had promised to be on his best behavior Neji and Naruto had butted heads at times since Neji always seemed to have something up his ass, but he needed to play nice now. If not for himself, than for his wife.

Naruto took a deep breath as a knock sounded on the door and forced a big grin to come across his youthful face as he made his way to the door.

 _This is for Hinata, this is for Hinata, this is for Hinata..._

He just had to keep chanting.

 **XXX**

Neji waited patiently after knocking on the door of the quaint little cottage. There was a beautiful garden path that Neji couldn't help but to admire, especially the lavender lilies. And the cottage itself was quite beautiful. _It appears my cousin is making the most out of what she has,_ Neji couldn't help but to think.

Neji could still remember the chaos that broke through the council when Hinata nervously came back to the palace after running away for two weeks, and the chaos only intensified when she came back wearing a wedding ring and with the last name 'Uzumaki' instead of Hyuga. Neji, who had been appointed as a temporary king at the time, fought with the elders to avoid her being banished and instead forced them to accept her being relocated to another part of Konohahagakure and with Neji now reigning as the King. Of course, the council had to debate about that for days before finally agreeing to it. Neji would be lying if he didn't feel a small ounce of pride at finally being able to beat a main branch for the throne.

But despite that, Hinata was his family. And he figured it was best for both of them if she was to come back. Neji allowed a small smirk to cross his face as the blonde dope that his cousin had married, Naruto if he remembered his name correctly, opened the door with a charming smile. Before the other could talk, Neji merely pushed his way into the other man's house with little more than a grunt.

"Cousin!" Hinata said as she lifted the kettle after Neji pushed his way inside, even though she didn't see that part. "I'm happy to see you!" She said with a bright smile on her face that made Neji look at her in confusion. The last time she saw him was when he was forcing her to change houses...And she was happy to see him? _She has always been more of a lover than a fighter...Pathetic._ Neji mentally scoffed to himself _._

"I have an assignment for you," Neji grunted as he watched his cousin busy herself with making three cups of coffee. "This assignment will allow you to come back to the palace." This caused Hinata's body to tense, and he noticed Naruto's eyes widen to the right of him. After all, it wasn't often that a King revoked this type of...Situation. "I have a prostitute that is on her way to the mansion right now so I can have an heir to the throne. And she will be in need of a servant. Do you accept?" He asked.

She could see the uncertainty in Hinata's eyes. She wasn't a big fan of change, Neji knew, and to go back to a place where people probably will look down on her...She would almost surely say no. But Neji smirked as he noticed her head nodding. After all, his cousin wasn't just looking out for herself. She was looking out for Naruto as well. "Splendid. By doing this, you," He turned towards Naruto. "Will be allowed to be a shinobi once again. I'm even going to put you on a special team."

"What team?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"It has come to the council's attention that s Sharingan user has been sighted by the Sound Kingdom." This caused Naruto's body to stiffen. "You will be placed on a team to track him, and bring him back. We don't need him wondering about. Especially in our enemies territory."

Neji grew up learning politics, and he knew before Naruto even opened his mouth that he would accept this proposition. Naruto didn't grow up with his and Hinata's resources, but he grew up with much more brash than the two of them combined.

"I will send four carriages to your place tomorrow. I have to get home. I'm sure the...The woman is waiting on me." With a smirk and a nod at both of them, he made his way out of their house. And towards his next problem.

* * *

How'd you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me in a review! Hope you guys have a good night!


	3. Toxic Love

Title: Dragons and Pale Eyes

Chapter Title: Toxic Love

Summary: Neji, a king, is being pressured to have kids. However, he rejects the thought of having a Queen. So what does he do? He goes to the local whore house and gets him a prostitute. Tenten is the last of her clan and wants revenge. Will she choose hatred over love? Or will the dragon inside of her learn peacefulness?

Summary: Neji, a king, is being pressured to have kids. However, he rejects the thought of having a Queen. So what does he do? He goes to the local whore house and gets him a prostitute. Tenten is the last of her clan and wants revenge. Will she choose hatred over love? Or will the dragon inside of her learn peacefulness?

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, and many more!

Authors Note: Hello, everyone! So it has been brought to my attention that I used the wrong language when I was trying to be clever and think of an last name for Tenten. So with that in mind, Tenten's name is Tenten Shinryū. Sorry for the mix-up!

* * *

Tenten wasn't surprised when she got the large mansion that the King lived in, only to find out that the King himself wasn't there. She was surprised, however, that the servants were so willingly leaving her by herself. The guards escorted her to her room and then left her. She thought there might have been one positioned outside her door, but a quick peek proved otherwise. It was as if that they didn't care that they had an angry dragon inside of the castle.

But Tenten wasn't going to complain about their stupidity.

Instead, she undressed from the kimono, revealing inch after inch of tan skin until she was left in nothing but her undergarments. Soon she was digging into her chest and pulling out her kunoichi gear. A pink shirt with red trimming and yellow laces that fit her slim body perfectly as well as a pair of dark brown pants. Her weapon's pouch was connected to the back of her pants. She had many scrolls in said pouch, as well as a scroll holder with a scroll in it on each thigh. All in all, Tenten was ready for one hell of a sparring session.

She silently and quickly moved throughout the mansion, looking for a way out without busting a window or having to sneak past a guard. Thankfully there was a backdoor in the kitchen that she could sneak through and into the backyard. Although Tenten couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow when she realize the backyard was more of a garden. Neji didn't really strike her as the gardening type. She scoffed at the idea of him gardening before making her way through the gardens.

On the other side, she could see a place with various tree stumps and practice dummies, likely the place that the King went to train himself. It was similar to the place she used to train at...

 _Tenten knew that Lady Tsunade didn't like her going off the grounds, but she did so anyways. She wasn't worried about Tsunade kicking her out since she was one of Tsunade's best girls. Plus, she could always use the excuse that she had to stay fit otherwise men might not find her appealing. And we couldn't have that, could we? The brunette chuckled as she made her way from tree to tree, and it wasn't long before she found the clearing._

 _The clearing had various dummies that Tenten had clumsily assembled, as well as a few hiding spots that she kept her scrolls at. She collected her scrolls and made her way towards the center of the clearing, taking a big breath before relaxing. She has been trying to use the summoning technique with the scrolls, but it was harder than it looked. As she span, the scroll kept collapsing inside thanks to Tenten's rather erratic chakra movements. But she's been getting better. And she had a good feeling about today._

 _She pulled one of her scrolls out and flipped into the air before starting to twirl it open. She concentrated on making sure the scroll didn't compress or anything, since it would be quite difficult to untangle herself from that. She had to concentrate chakra around the scroll so it would stay even, and she was doing good considering chakra control wasn't exactly her strong suit. It wasn't long before she was waving her hand, and a shuriken appeared. She grinned as she started throwing the weapons, never missing her mark..._

 _...This marked the day that Tenten finally mastered her weapon summoning technique._

That didn't mean Tenten stopped practicing. After all, even the best taijutsu specialist make sure to practice it regularly so they're at their top shape. And Tenten would make sure she did the same. She wouldn't allow her aim or her technique to get messy just because she wanted to relax for a few days. So for hours, she practiced.

At first, she started with just throwing a few weapons. However, she couldn't resist the temptation of using her scrolls. She thought about using her Rising Twin Dragons jutsu, but figured she was to close to the mansion and the guards might mistake the smoke for an attack or a signal of some kind. So instead, she got out her wooden staff and practiced with that. She wanted to be able to fight in close distance combats as well, even though her skill set mainly forced her in a more background setting.

The prostitute was so into her training that she didn't realize a pair of lavender eyes has been watching her from a bench by the gardens since she pulled out the scrolls. Neji Hyuga smirked as he watched her graceful and sharp movements. She moved effortlessly, almost automatically. As if there was very little thinking involved. Yet she executed her movements with deadly intent. _Like a dancer,_ Neji thought to himself as she finally finished. _But she still wouldn't be able to fight against me._

"Your fighting style is...Unique." Neji couldn't help but to say with a smirk. He wouldn't say she was good. He rarely found a female to be a good fighter. They were too emotional most of the time. But she was better than most female shinobi he's seen. And with the right amount of training...She could be a force to be reckoned with.

 _Could being the key word,_ he reminded himself. Tenten was still but a prostitute, and one of _Tsunade's_ at that. Tsunade didn't take in a woman out of the kindness of her heart. There was always some type of motive there...And the fact that she practically just handed Neji one of her girls made him extremely cautious.

Neji looked at Tenten curiously as she stiffened before that mask slid back on her face and her body seemed to relax. She portrayed no signs of anger or annoyance, although Neji knew she had to be feeling it. His eyes could pick up the smallest of ticks, and the slight clench of her jaw showed him all that he needed to know.

"Hyuga-Sama," Tenten said as she nodded at him, making sure to keep her eyes lowered so that they didn't make eye contact. Tenten hated that she had to pretend to be submissive to this man, but she reminded herself that she'd get her vengeance one day. Perhaps she'll stab him with one of her kunais...Or perhaps use a katana. With her scrolls, the possibilities were practically endless.

 **XXX**

"Did you think that you had permission to come out here to...train?" Neji asked Tenten with a raised eyebrow. He was curious to know why she didn't wait in her room. He had gone there first looking for her and had to use his Byakugan to find her. Something that annoyed him. He had a feeling this woman was going to be trouble already.

"I'm sorry Hyuga-Sama," The girl with buns in her hair said. "I merely assumed since no one was assigned to watch over me that I had access to the training grounds." Her voice was even but soft, not showing any hint of fear or anger. Just how good at controlling her emotions was she? Neji would dare to say that she _might_ be as good as he was.

"Lucky for you, I have a council of elders to deal with," Neji said with a sigh. "For today, you may do as you wish. Tomorrow you will begin your...duties." Neji turned around, his long ponytail whipping around as he did so, and walked confidently back to the mansion. He had to get ready for a meeting with the elders.

 _Now this will be the true test of my emotions_ , he thought to himself.

 **XXX**

Sakura Haruno had never thought that her life would come to this.

She remembered growing up and has always been in love with Sasuke, it had always been her dream to get him to notice her. That's why she went to Tsunade's whore house. Both to learn how to fight and heal, as well as learn the art of seduction. Many people think that seduction is simple, but it wasn't. Seduction was almost like a sport. Each person plays differently, and there are many different techniques at one's disposal. And like the dutiful little student she was, Sakura tried to learn it all.

She used her training from Tsunade to catch Sasuke's eye. Sakura knew she was weak, but she wanted to change that. She wanted to be able to keep up with Sasuke and Naruto. Plus, Sakura knew that Sasuke wouldn't date someone who he didn't view as at least an equal. Which meant she had to spend a lot of time training. But as she grew stronger and stronger, she started wearing different outfits. Gone was the long Haruno dress. Now she wore a skirt, boots, and the top of the Haruno dress.

But what Sakura hadn't expected when she started seducing Sasuke was how possessive and obsessive he was. The pinkette wasn't sure if he was always this aggressive and she just didn't see it, or if it had grown as a result of their relationship. She liked to think that she didn't have such a negative effect on Sasuke, but there was always that voice in the back of her mind that cared to disagree...Plus, Sasuke wasn't exactly making the best choices.

When Sasuke had fled from Konohagakure, Sakura had tried to stop him. Even with all the training, though, she couldn't find it in herself to attack. So she merely pleaded. But that didn't stop Sasuke. He merely knocked her out and took her with him. Took her into the very pits of Hell. Or at least, that's what Sakura consider this since she couldn't see how it could get any worse. Still...She couldn't find it in herself to hate Sasuke or to abandon him. She wasn't sure if that made her a fool or devoted. So for now, she would just say both.

"Sakura?" The girl looked up when she heard her name being called, and turned around to see Sasuke. He was standing on one of the branches of a tree and had an annoyed look on his face. Sakura figured he has probably been calling for her and she was to deep in her thoughts to notice. "You really need to stop doing that." Sakura nodded wordlessly and stood up.

"Is it time?" She asked, a slight quiver in her voice. But his cold eyes merely pierced her mercilessly.

"It is...It's time to meet this Orochimaru."

* * *

So how did you like it? I hope you liked it since it's 1 am XD That's dedication right there! Plus, I'm afraid that I'll procrastinate tomorrow if I push it back XD Good night guys, and _**PLEASE**_ leave a review? I love hearing your feedback, and sometimes feedback gives me great ideas!


	4. Showing Her Cards

Title: Dragons and Pale Eyes

Chapter Title: Showing Her Cards

Summary: Neji, a king, is being pressured to have kids. However, he rejects the thought of having a Queen. So what does he do? He goes to the local whore house and gets him a prostitute. Tenten is the last of her clan and wants revenge. Will she choose hatred over love? Or will the dragon inside of her learn peacefulness?

Summary: Neji, a king, is being pressured to have kids. However, he rejects the thought of having a Queen. So what does he do? He goes to the local whore house and gets him a prostitute. Tenten is the last of her clan and wants revenge. Will she choose hatred over love? Or will the dragon inside of her learn peacefulness?

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, and many more!

Authors Note: Hello, everyone! Sorry, it's been so long! The holidays have kept me away, plus I needed some time to just relax. But I'm back now! If you like this chapter, why not leave me a lovely little review?

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto's departure timidly from one of the highest windows of the palace. She could see her husband, Shikimaru, her old teammates Kiba and Shino...And another figure. She frowned. She could see the figure very well, so she took a moment to focus her chakra to her eyes before activating her Byakugan. It took a lot more out of her than she thought, but she was happy to still be able to use it. However, her eyes widened as she realized who the figure was.

 _Neji-kun?_ She thought to herself in surprise. Hinata knew that Neji was forming a team to go search for Sasuke by the Sound Village...But she didn't expect him to go _with_ them. Her worry for Naruto only increased, since she knew just how quickly the blonde could anger her cousin. Hinata sighed and shook her head, and worried her lower lip. Was Neji that determined to make sure the Sound Village doesn't get the Sharingan that he would endanger himself? Or was that the council?

 _Wouldn't you do the same thing?_ Hinata asked herself, and she knew that she would. If someone found out how to replicate its abilities...Especially one of Konohagakure's enemies...They'd be in real trouble.

"Something the matter, Hinata?" Hinata turned around and smiled as she saw the woman who had quickly become her best friend. Neji's prostitute, Tenten. At first, Hinata didn't know how she'd feel working for a prostitute. But Tenten had been a delight, and Hinata was comfortable with her position. Hinata knew she wouldn't make a good leader for the Kingdom, being much too timid and weak in both body and mind. Her cousin was the exact opposite, though, and she was happy that he would get his chance to shine. Even with that X on his forehead.

"I'm just worried about Naruto, is all. He's a bit hyper, and this is his first mission since the three weeks that we have been back." Hyper was a bit of an understatement. Not only was this _any_ mission, but they might find and bring back Sasuke Uchiha. She saw the group suddenly move into a blur of movement, starting their mission at a rather fast pace. "I'll admit, I'm surprised he's letting you stay behind."

Hinata knew that Neji had seen Tenten's abilities. And she knew that her cousin was impressed. Unknowingly to the prostitute, as Hinata cleaned her room while she trained outside Neji would come stand at her window watching. Hinata never dared speak about it, but she could see the appreciation and lust in her cousin's eyes. She knew he wasn't used to being _actually_ attracted to someone, but she could see why he liked Tenten. Neji was a strong person, and he would need an equally strong partner. And Tenten was just that.

When they first met, Tenten had creeped her out. Hinata couldn't get over the fake smile that was always on her face. It was almost like she was a doll with a painted on face. But more and more, Tenten was opening up and "You don't need to worry. I'm sure Lord Hyuga will make sure to take care of his team."

The only problem was that Hinata couldn't tell if Tenten found her cousin attractive. She knew that the two had slept together, multiple times every night surely, but did she desire him? Or was this strictly business? She took a deep breath before letting it out and shaking her head. Her worry lessening a bit at Tenten's calming words. "I suppose you're right..." Hinata mumbled as she made her way towards Tenten's closet, looking for an outfit that would fit her to sleep in.

 _ **XXX**_

It was time to make a choice.

Tsunade had been in the middle of a fight for power. Neji thought he had her in his pocket, and Orochimaru thought he had her in his. But as Shizune told her that Neji and a group are heading towards the Sound Kingdom, she knew that now was when she needed to start showing her hand. She took a deep breath and gave Shizune her orders.

It was time for them to make a move.

 _ **XXX**_

Neji had never been more happy to leave the comforts of his Kingdom than he was now. The council hadn't taken the news of him having a prostitute to well, but they had no way of controlling his sexual desires. Many of them questioned why he would want a prostitute instead of a wife, but he was getting tired of repeating the same thing over and over.

 _When will they realize I don't want a wife?_ He thought to himself as he jumped from tree to tree, taking the point in the group. The council was a group of wise people, but the politics have corrupted them and made them into nothing more than greedy leeches that tried to reach for his power. They wanted to be involved in every decision he made but didn't want to take any blame if something went wrong. They would, however, take credit to some of the things that went right.

 _How considerate of them,_ he thought bitterly with a shake of his head. Neji could never understand why they preach to him about taking responsibility for his actions, yet it's a different story when they do it. There's always a reason, always an excuse, and Neji was starting to get tired of it.

And then there was the prostitute herself. Tenten had proven to be quite the handful. He hated that her poker face was just as good, if not better, than his own. And she had a sharp tongue. The few times she had lost her cool, he had seen the dragon that lay in sheep's clothing. And, for once in his life, instead of ensnaring a woman he wished to set her free. He wanted to see her talk to him and desire him, yet she refused both things. After their _nightly exercise_ , she would promptly go to sleep.

All in all...She was an interesting woman and a puzzle, and Neji was determined to solve this puzzle. Still, that didn't mean he was any less strict with her. She was expected to speak to him respectively in the presence of an audience, and of course, he expected her to pregnant sometime within the next year. After all, all of this wouldn't be worth it if he didn't produce an heir somehow.

"So what's the plan?" Neji looked back at the familiar blonde and rose an eyebrow. "Please tell me you, at least, have a plan." Naruto groaned as he looked at Neji.

But Shikamaru was the one who answered. "We track down Sasuke Uchiha using Neji's Byakugan and Kiba's sense of smell," The lazy shinobi began. "And then Shino," he nodded towards the young man who was wearing a high collar shirt with a pair of cargo pants and sunglasses. "will put one of his bugs on Sasuke so we can track him from a distance until we realize what he's doing here."

Naruto listened to their story and nodded his head. "So what am iI here for?"

"If we run into trouble," Neji spoke up from the front, "we might need your skills. Even I have to admit that you're at least a _decent_ fighter." He stressed the word decent.

Neji didn't even have to turn his head to fill Naruto's eyes rolling.

 _ **XXX**_

 _Things are going just as planned,_ Orochimaru thought as he looked down at the crater. Sasuke was in the middle of it with the Haruno girl, a stronger fighter than the Sanin had thought. However, she was no match for Sasuke. She panted and struggled to stand while he merely looked at her with emotionless eyes and a hand on his hip. However, he was still a little displeased.

"Sakura, dear," Orichimaru began, and he could physically see her stiffen. "How is our Sasuke going to get stronger if you keep pulling punches like that?" Orichimaru asked with a pointed look at the pinkette. He could see her jaw clench, and knew that she hated him. But he didn't care. He knew that she would stay on his side as long as Sasuke was on it. The girl was an amazing fighter and follower, but she was definitely not a leader. Unless someone was injured, her skills in medicine far exceeded Kabuto's. Something that Orichimaru loved. He saw Kabuto as a friend, but Kabuto was getting arrogant. He needed some competition.

"This is pointless," Sasuke said, his voice as emotionless as his eyes. "What is me beating up Sakura going to do?" Orichimaru's perceptive eyes didn't miss the flinch that the girl made at Sasuke's tone. It sounded so...Dismissive. And that's what Orichimaru was happy about. Sasuke was picking power over love, and right in front of his lover. But he still needed Sakura. Orichimaru was a smart man, and he knew Tsunade quite well. And he knew that she wouldn't dare risk turning on her. Yes, Sakura was valuable, but she wasn't needed.

And should Tsunade anger him, Orichimaru thought as he watched Sakura lunge towards Sasuke, he wouldn't be opposed to eliminating her.

 _ **XXX**_

As all this was going on, however, no one noticed the group of shadows standing outside of Neji's mansion.

* * *

 **So this chapter was a bit of a filler, I'll admit. But next chapter is going to be really interesting! Hopefully, I'll be able to post it by tomorrow. Please feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
